post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo is the son of Mothra and a roleplay character used by SuperNerd295. Backstory Leo hatched out of an egg laid by Mothra and has helped her seal DesGhidorah and grew into an Imago. Some years later,Dagahra polluted the ocean and it was up to Leo to defeat him,Leo fought well until the fight was taken underwater,Leo earned the form 'Rainbow Mothra' and 'Aqua Mothra' and defeated Dagahra. Some time later,King Ghidorah attacked,Leo fought him and became Light Speed Mothra and went back in time to try and stop Ghidorah but failed,although Leo became Armor Mothra and defeated Ghidorah. Gior Invasion When the Gior invaded Earth, Leo fought against them with fellow earth defenders, Leo still fights against them and tries his best to drive them back to space. In Infant Island, Leo was patrolling in case any monster or alien attacks the island, DesGhidorah then arrived and a jet crashed only for an Ultra to come out. Leo and Zearth recognized each other as allies and fought DesGhidorah. After some fighting, DesGhidorah retreated. Appearance Leo looks overall the same as his mother,with some slight changes in the colors. Personality Leo differs from Mothra as he is commonly labelled as a male. Plus, unlike Mothra who is usually portrayed as being concerned more for the plights of her homeland and people, Leo takes on a more active role as a protector of the Earth, as well as taking on a Gamera-like affection for children. Abilities Larva= * Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. * Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. * Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. * Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. |-| Imago= * Mothra Leo flies at the speed of Mach 15.5. * Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. * Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. * Mothra Leo is able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5 centimeter Mothras. * Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. * Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. * Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at Mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. * Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. |-| Rainbow Mothra= * Rainbow Mothra fires a multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. * Rainbow Mothra is able to break apart into thousands of smaller 30.5 centimeter Mothras. * Rainbow Mothra emits Jade Bolts from his wings. * Rainbow Mothra fires a Mineral Chest Cannon from his chest. * Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of Mach 15.5. * Rainbow Mothra emits a Reflective Rainbow Powder from his wings which can paralyzes and cause pain to his opponent * Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser * Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. |-| Aqua Mothra= * Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. * Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. * Aqua Mothra enables flight. * Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. * Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. * Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. * Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. * Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or Light Speed Mothra. |-| Light Speed Mothra= * Light Speed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. * Light Speed Mothra is able to travel through time. * Light Speed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. |-| Armor Mothra= * Armor Mothra flies at the speed of Mach 15. * Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. * Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. * Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser which can penetrate King Ghidorah's barrier. * Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. * Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. * Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. |-| Eternal Mothra= * Has all the abilities of Normal Leo and Rainbow Mothra only stronger. Trivia * Leo is OP * Mothra Leo was first used by MechaZero101, and now SuperNerd295. Category:Kaiju Category:Divine Moths Category:Male Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Infant Island Residents Category:Deities Category:Flying Kaiju Category:SuperNerds Characters